Happily Ever After or Shocking Twist?
by mangalover16
Summary: James & lily are in their 7th yr at Hogwarts. Will James ever win Lily's heart? And what does Snape mean to Lily? Will James & Lily part ways never knowing what could have been? u all know how J.K.Rowling wrote it, but what if it was different? Hmm? R
1. Chapter 1

Lily crawled under the covers of her bed and sighed deeply. _Tomorrow I'm going back to Hogwarts, for the last year _she thought. _This year will be full of adventure, I"m sure of it! _With a hapy thought in her head, she fell asleep.

"Yes!!" James said, punching a fist in the air._ Last year of Hogwarts! I will win over Evans this time_, he thought, trying to get comfortable in his bed. But he couldn't help but have this one, tiny, little nagging thought in the back of this head that said, _What if you don't?_

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! Bye, Petunia!" said a very chipper Lily Evans, hugging and kissing her family goodbye as she picked up her luggage and her trusty owl.

"Bye, Lily! Have fun at your last year in Hogwarts! Good luck as Head Girl," said her mom and dad.

"Have fun at your freak school," sneered Petunia. Lily's smiled went away and she shot a sad little goodbye smile at Tuney and her parents before boarding the Hogwarts Express with her friends, Ellie and Amy.

They found a compartment to theirselves and started to catch up with each other when suddenly...

BAM!!!!!!!

And arrogant James Potter, and his friend Sirius Black appeared in front of them, grins on their faces. Lily groaned softly. James had grown over the summer; His black hair was slightly long, but wasn't messy at all. His eyes were bright with excitement, and unfortunately, Lily had to admit that James looked even better than he did last year.

_Blimey_ James thought. Lily, if possible, looked prettier than she did last year. Her dark, red hair was mid-back length, looking full and bouncy, making James want to sit down next to her and stroke her beautiful hair.

"Afternoon, Lily," said James, flashing a smile at Lily.

"Technically it's only 11:57, so it's still morning," said Lily, crossing her arms with a tiny smile on her face. She didn't know why, but she seemed really determined to prove that she hated James Potter and everything he said was wrong.

James grinned and said, "What'd you think of my apparation? Pretty good, eh, Evans?"

"Finally you can actually do it," Lily said.

"Yup!" he said proudly. He held his hand out to Lily and handed her a lily, saying, "Here, this is for you.", looking shy, and not like his usual boastful self.

"Oooohhh," Sirius, Ellie, and Amy said.

Lily blushed and said, "Thanks, James." _Be strong, Lily! Don't fall for his charm!!_

Just then, the compartment door burst open and there stood Lily's ex-best friend, Severus Snape, looking disheveled and his hair looked even greasier than usual. "Lily! I've been looking all over for you!" he said, panting.

"Hello, Snivellus," James greeted him, shooting a look at Sirius. Lily could see Severus stiffen when he heard James's voice.

"Leave me alone, Severus!!" Lily said angrily, turning to face the window.

"Lily, please forgive me!" begged Severus. "It's been almost 2 years; It was a mistake!! Please forgive me!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Lily yelled.

"But Lily-"

"She said, leave her alone," said James, putting himself in Severus's path.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, Potter?" answered Severus, glaring angrily at the guy who had fancied Lily since the first year.

Faster than lightning, James and Sirius whipped out their wands and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of Snape's hand and landed a few feet away. "Levicorpus!" James says calmly, and watches while Snape is flipped upside down in the air, and you can see, again, greying underpants and white, skinny legs.

"Oh, will you please put him down? He disgusts me!" scoffed Lily.

"Of course, Evans," said James. "Liberacorpus."

Severus immediately tries to get to this wand, but Sirius waves his wand up in the air and says, "Locomotor Mortis." Snape falls onto the floor, and James kicks him out of the compartment, throwing his wand across the hall.

"See ya, Snivellus!" he waved goodbye, and slammed the compartment door.

He immediately turned to see Lily's reaction, but she was facing the window, staring calmly at the trees that passed by as the train moved on.

"So, Evans," started James, and he sat down next to her. Lily turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin to find that James was so close to her. She noticed that he had these cute dimples when he smiled, and two cute little freckles on his nose, and wait. _What was she thinking?? _

_I don't like James Potter_, she tried to think. _I think he's an arrogant, bullying toerag! _

"After our first class, you wanna take a walk with me? Just a simple walk," James asked, looking really cute.

_How can I say no?_ Lily thought. _No, I will NOT fall for Potter's slick charm. _"Maybe, maybe not, Potter," she finally said, absentmindly twisting a strand of her red hair. "Potter, it's still a no."

James looked disappointed for a fraction of a second, but then he shrugged and said, "You'll say yes next time."

_I think he might actually be right_ Lily gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

_December _

It's been a few months since they arrived at Hogwarts, and Lily has declined every single date James asked for. Why?

"Have you asked him to the Christmas Dance yet?"

"No way, he'll say no!"

"I'm going with _her_ to the dance. Lucky aren't I?"

"Wanna go to the dance with me?"

The Christmas Dance was coming up, and everyone was looking for a date. Lily was in the library doing some studying for her finals this week. Suddenly, someone slides in next to her and flashes her a smile.

"Hey, Evans," said James.

"James," acknowledged Lily, trying to focus on studying.

"What're you studying?"

"Ancient Runes."

"Been busy much?"

"Yes. Finals are this week, as you know."

"Evans, do you wa-"

"Hi, James," said a girl from Hufflepuff walking up to them, not even glancing in Lily's direction.

"Hey...Amy, right?" said James, smiling at the girl.

"Yeah," she said, blushing red in delight. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas Dance with me?"

"Sorry, Amy. But if for some reason I don't get a date, I'll look for you," said James.

"Oh. Ok, then! Byyye, James," and she walked away. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, Evans, wanna go to the dance with me? I'll be nice," James asked immediately, trying to get her to look at him. She sighed and closed her book. "No," she said simply, and opened the book again.

"Aw, come on, Lily! Wait, you're not already going with someone else are you?" he asked; his eyes stopped twinkling with happiness and looked sorta...mad.

"No, I'm not."

"Really?!" His eyes started twinkling again.

"That doesn't mean I'm going with you," Lily snapped, starting to feel annoyed. "Can't you just leave me alone, Potter? I need to study!! UGH!" She expected James to make a joke out of her outburst and start smiling at her again, but his eyes turned dull, his smile faded away, and he jumped out of his chair.

"Sorry," he said, looking sad, confused, angry all at the same time. "I won't bother you again." With one swish of his robes, he walked away. All Lily could see in her mind was James's stricken face; it was swarming all over in her mind. _What had she done?_


	3. Chapter 3

James blast open his room door with his wand and fell onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's going on, Prongs?" Sirius asked, coming in looking concerned, followed by Remus and Peter.

"Lily exploded at me," he said, refusing to say anymore.

"Why don't you go with someone else to the dance?" Remus suggested, knowing exactly what was on James's mind.

"And make Evans jealous!!!!" said Sirius, looking proud of himself. "YEA! Just go with someone else and make sure Evans sees you!"

"Brilliant, Padfoot!!" exclaimed James.

Remus opened his mouth, and closed it without saying anything. He just shook his head and sat down on his bed, opening his Trasnfiguration book.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Left and right shook Lily Evan's head as she looked for James Potter while she stood outside the door of the dungeon after potions. _Where is he?_ she thought. _He always waits for me. _

Suddenly she remembered what had happened at the library.

_"Sorry, I won't bother you again."_

_Merlin's pants! Did he actually mean that? _Lily thought, almost dropping her bag. Lily walked slowly to the Great Hall when she heard a very familiar laugh. She whipped her head around and saw James Potter...with his arm around Lila Greene, the prettiest girl in the seventh year at Ravenclaw?!?!

Lily quickly slowed down and tried to hear what they were saying and laughing about.

"So, Lila, I can't wait to go to the dance with you," said James, grinning at her.

_WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!_

"Me either, James," said Lila, batting her eyelashes. "I'm so glad you asked me."

"She's a two-faced, backstabbing, bastard, _arse_ of a girl! I hate Lila Greene! Hate her!!!!!" Lily muttered angrily, striding down the hallways to the Great Hall. "What's she got that I don't have? I'm twice as pretty as she is! I'm Head Girl! I love James Potter and I won't stop until he's mine!"

Lily was shocked at what she just said. But she knew that it was the truth.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You look beautiful!" squealed Ellie.

"Unbelievable!" agreed Amy.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, using her wand and curling her hair. She was wearing a light gold spaghetti-strap gown that was sleek with flowing lines, and had a gathering of folds across the bodice that dipped down and moved fluidly when she moved, and white high heels. Hopefully, James would be interested in her again.

The three of them arrived at the dance, and Lily immediately looked for James. He was dancing with, who else, Lila Greene, who was wearing a shimmery lavender gown that looked nice with her blonde hair.

"Evening, Lily," said a boy, walking up to her.

"Hi, Remus," said Lily, smiling at him. At of the all the "Marauders", as they liked to call themselves, he was the nicest.

"How're you doing?" he asked. Lily didn't answer, but just stared at James and LIla, and Remus followed his gaze. "You know, Lily," he started. "I really don't think he's actually over you, I'm sure he still likes you. Just talk to him."

Lily shook her head so violentely her hair slapped her across her face.

"You really should," he said, and then walked away.

Lily suddenly felt shy. She had no boy to dance to, and James's back was turned to her anyways.

"This was a bad idea," she said to Ellie and Amy. "I'm never gonna win him back, not after all these years of rejecting him. There's no way."

"Lily Evans! I am disappointed in you!" Amy said, putting her hands on her hips. "Go out there, and win him back!!!!" Lily was surprised; Amy had always beenon the shyer side and her sudden outburst made Lily feel happy that her friends cared for her so much. Lily nodded and walked towards James. But she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

James was kissing Lila Greene.

Lily could almost feel her heart tearing into two. She spun on her heels and ran out of there as fast as she could.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus had seen the whole thing. He ran to James, and yanked him by the collar of his dress robes away from Lila and over to the side.

"Ow! Moony, STOP!" chocked James, trying to breath.

"What were you thinking? Kissing Lila when you love Lily Evans!!! I saw her! She ran out of here right after she noticed you two! She was going to talk to you but you started kissing Lila! What the bloody hell is the matter with you??!!" exploded Lupin, attempting to breath normally again.

James had never seen Remus so mad before! It was...scary. His face was almost purple, and his fists were clenched tightly.

"I knew Lily was staring, and I wanted her to be jealous," James murmured quietly. Suddenly, if it was even possible, Remus's face looked even more murdurous, and for the first time, you could see the werewolf in him.

"I'm gonna go find Lily now," James quickly said, and he ran out of the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I so wish I did. I also don't own the following lyrics of the song _We Belong _Together by Mariah Carey that's between parts of my story either. I found the song and I was like, "This is so perfect to describe Lily!" Hope you guys love it! **

Lily ran up flights of stairs and stopped in front of the picture of the Fat Lady.

"D-d-d-d-er-," she tried to say the password. She was crying to hard to say anything.

"Ohh, go right ahead, dear," said the Fat Lady kindly.

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

"T-t-t-t-thanks," sobbed Lily, and she climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat down into one of the big armchairs near the fireplace, put her head on her hands, and cried and cried.

_I did nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

Suddenly, the door to the common room opened, and someone walked in, looking around the room.

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

James Potter slowly walked up to Lily Evans.

_I didn't know you_

_I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

Lily had heard the door opened, and she tried to dry her tears as quickly as possible. She didn't want anyone to see her crying.

"Evans," James said softly, standing next to Lily. She didn't turn to him.

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now_

"I thought you said you would never bother me again," she said quietly, still facing the other direction.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've done that's hurt you, or annoyed you, or done anything you didn't like," said James. "I'm...sorry."

_Now that I don't_

_Hear your voice_

_Or even touch or even kiss your lips_

"I've bothered you for way too long, always bugging you about going out with me. I...just really really like you, Lily," James said.

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_What I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lily said, looking into his eyes. "I should be sorry. I...was scared in a way that I can't explain. I've taken you for granted for too long, and I should have expected you to move on at some time. But, the truth is...I...think I really really like you too, James. You probably won't choose me, since I've been mean to you for years and Lila is a great choice for you. She's really smart, and pretty too."

_We belong together_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

"I don't like Lila at all," James said. "I love you."

And they reached for each other; Their lips met, and their arms embraced.

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

At that exact moment, they both realized that they were soul mates, born for each other, and they had a bond that could never be broken.

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_Baby nobody else_

_We belong together_

As the kiss deepened, their love grew and grew, until you would have thought it would burst. It didn't; It could never.

**THE END **

**At least for now. **

**Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	5. epilogue part 1

Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Potter

&

Mr. and Mrs. Brandan Evans

request the honor of your presence

at the marriage of their children

_JAMES POTTER_

_&_

_LILY EVANS _

on the 13th of July

at 5 o'clock in the evening

Willow Acres

We hope you will come and share with us our joy at the reception following the wedding ceremony.

Witches and Wizards Dining Place

9384 Diagon Alley


End file.
